Bedtime Story
by ChaosHasCome
Summary: "Mommy, will you tell me a bed time story?" Those were the words that started it all. The laughter, the tears, and the memories that come when you fall in love with a werewolf.
1. In Which A Story is Begun

"Mommy, will you tell me a bed time story?" Helena tugged at my pant leg, sticking her lower lip out in a pout. Her ebony curls were in disarray and her pudgy cheeks were pink. Her four year old face was too much for me to resist; I had to give her a story.

"Sure sweetie, what would you like to hear? Little red riding hood? Goldilocks? Oh I know, Sleeping Beauty!" I swept her up in my arms, plopping her on the couch, tickling her sides. She giggled and squirmed around, almost falling off the edge of the couch, before I stopped.

Helena was gasping for breath when she tried to compose her face into a serious expression. Well, as serious as a four year old girl can manage. "No mommy, not Sleeping Beauty! I wanna hear about the time you and daddy met!" She sat up on her knees and looked up at me with her large eyes, her daddy's eyes. I smiled softly at her.

"Sure Helena, that sounds like a wonderful bedtime story." I leaned down to whisper in her small ear, "Should we make daddy help tell the story?" I laughed as she squealed in delight.

"Oh yes, yes! Can we please get him mommy? Please?" Helena was bouncing up and down on her knees, hands clasped in front of her.

"We'll go get daddy after you get ready for bed, alright?" She nodded her head enthusiastically, clapping her hands. She jumped off the couch, taking my hand in her tiny one. "Come on mommy, we have to brush teeth and change into pajamas!"

After brushing Helena's teeth, she chose a pair of pink pajamas with blue polka dots. They were her favorite. "Helena, I'm going to go bring daddy to your room. You go snuggle up and bed and get comfy." She nodded her head, and smiled at me. When I heard her feet padding down the hall towards her room, I went to find my husband.

I found him sitting at the kitchen table, finishing off the remnants of his supper. "Patrols run late?" I ran my hands over his shoulders, massaging gently. We remained in silence for a few moments while I waited for him to finish eating.

He turned to look at me, eyes filled with a tired sort of happiness. "Yeah, we caught a scent but it disappeared into the water. Sam made all of us stick around for an extra hour, just as a precaution." He stood up, circling his arms around my waist. I placed my hands on his chest and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"That's my wolf boy, protecting the tribe from bloodsuckers." He chuckled, the sound causing his chest to vibrate.

"Wolf boy? You mean wolf man, right? Because there is no way this-" he motioned towards his body, "is anything less than manly." It was my turn to laugh.

"Well, wolf man," I pulled away from him, twining our fingers, "Helena is waiting for us to tell her a bed time story."

We stopped in front of her room, pink wooden letters spelling out Helena across the door. He looked at me quizzically, his voice questioning, "Why do you need me to help with that?"

"Because she wants to hear the story of how we met." I kissed his nose. His fingers brushed against my collar bone. "Come on big guy, lets go tell our daughter a story!" He laughed and followed me into Helena's room.

"Daddy!" Helena yelled, jumping out of bed to hug him. "Did you scare all the monsters away?" She looked at him with her pleading brown eyes.

Laughter rumbled in his chest. "Yes Helena, I scared all the bad guys away, just for you!" They brushed noses, and Helena smiled happily, cuddling back into her purple covers. She patted the empty space next to her head and I sat down, followed by my husband.

"Tell the story now mommy, tell the story now!" Her curls were swirled out around her head and her small lips were turned upward.

"Okay okay, Miss Bossy Buttons. But try you're hardest to go to sleep. It's a long story and you have a doctor's appointment early tomorrow."

Helena sighed impatiently, "I know, I know mommy. The story?" I laughed and leaned back against the wall, stroking my little girl's hair. Her eyes closed briefly before she pushed my hands away. "The story mommy, the story!"

"Alright, alright, I'll get to the story," I laughed and closed my eyes remembering it.

_Rain pattered against the roof of the small convenience store. My chin was resting in my hand as I sat reading Wuthering Heights. It was a slow day, not many customers. It was around three in the afternoon, almost time for my shift to be over. I toyed with a strand of my chocolate hair, as I read about Cathy and Heathcliff, of their love, their passionate, tragic love. Tears slid down my cheeks as I read about their story. The bell above the door chimed and I quickly tried to swipe the tears from my eyes. I knew my face would be blotchy but that couldn't be helped. I stuffed the book under the counter just as my third customer of the day rounded the shelves. _

_My eyes flitted over him briefly, but before I had the chance to turn back to my hidden book, I had to do a double take. Defined muscles were hidden underneath a tight black shirt, and rich black hair flew off his head in all directions. _

_He grabbed a package of hot dogs and hamburger buns. He turned as if to come check out but turned at the last second, swiping a bag of Lays off the shelf. I watched as he turned toward the register through a curtain of brown hair. _

_He threw his items on the counter, tapping his fingers against the linoleum counter top as I rang up his purchases. Keeping my hair in front of my face, I bagged his items. "Your total is $7.82."_

_I looked up briefly as I went to grab the ten dollar bill he was holding out. Our eyes met from under my lashes and his stare intensified. I ducked my head down, letting my hair fall like a curtain back over my face. I reached out to take the money from his but his fingers were clenched tight around the bill, shaking slightly. _

_I tugged at it and he seemed to realize what I wanted. He released the money and I procured his change. I looked up again and smiled tentatively. He grinned back._

_That was my first encounter with Embry Call. _


	2. In Which We Meet Maria

Disclaimer: Well, my initials are JS not SM, so I'm almost positive I'm not Stephenie Meyer

Author's Note: For any who are confused. I decided to go a different direction with this chapter and almost everything is pretty much different, especially the end. I suggest you re-read it.

**This is kinda a filler. Sorry. Just needed to introduce some people, ideas, characters. You get it, right?**

...

Cauldwell Convenience Store sat on the corner of La Push Main and Market Street. The store front was simple brown brick, the sign over the door faded. It was a tired building. Much like everything else in La Push.

The sky was a muted gray when I arrived at my family's store. Maria was working today. Bells chimed as I pushed open the door, escaping from the chill air. Maria's blond curls bounced around her face as she looked up to see who had entered. Her face lit up.

"Taylor! When did you get back from California?" Her voice was eager and I suppressed the urge to laugh. I pushed my curtain of brown hair back from my face and approached my best friend.

"I drove in yesterday, school's out for the summer. Although," I motioned towards the door, "the weather hasn't changed much since I was here for Christmas. It's June, shouldn't it be sunny? And, I don't know, warm?" Maria just laughed.

"Oh Taylor. This is Washington, not California. We don't 'do' sun here." She hugged me tightly. "Tay, I missed you so much! How is college treating you?" I smiled at my friend, the one who suffered through all those years of high school with me.

"College is...well, it's school. Nothing special. Book club is the only thing that keeps me sane. It's nice to have some other bookish people to communicate with." Maria wrinkled her nose up at this.

"Books. Who needs those? You can't have a conversation with a book," Maria walked back around the counter, "Now, what can I help you with? Anything in particular?" I shrugged, shoving my hands in the pocket of my Stanford sweatshirt.

"Nothing, I just came to see what's up. La Push is pretty dull without my partner in crime."

"Great! Let me just finish my inventory check and lock up. Blake will be here soon to take over my shift anyways." Maria bustled about, a clipboard in hand. I pulled Jane Eyre out of my bag, reveling in the rustling of pages. Books were my escape. They could take me to places that I could only dream about, show me things I could only imagine. "Tay! Tay! Earth to Taylor!" Maria broke my daydreaming and I closed my book with a snap. "Are you ready to leave? Blake just pulled up!"

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry, I just got...carried away." I swiped at my hair, pushing it out of my face.

Maria just laughed. "You and your daydreams." She grinned devilishly at me. "Now tell me, how are the men down at Stanford? Fast, slow, big, little? Spill," she demanded, hands perched on her hips.

A red stain crept onto my cheeks, I could feel my body temperature rise. "I don't really pay attention. Not to the boys in Stanford anyways." I blushed harder. Trudging towards the door with my eyes down, I called out, "Let's go Maria, we've got things to do, people to see."

I could hear Maria's footsteps behind me as we exited the shop, her feet crunching on the gravel drive out back. "Wait what? Who did you meet?" She gasped. "Did you meet him when you were working over Christmas?" She grabbed my arm and turned me around. My face gave me away. "You did, didn't you? You were checking out the customers! My little anti-social caterpillar! I'm so proud! So who is it?" Her lips pursed together and she took a step towards me. I pulled my arm from her grip and turned around, walking toward the sidewalk.

"No one."

She ran to catch up with me. "Come on! Tay, we tell each other everything. I told you I liked Tristan Reynolds in fifth grade! And that's embarrassing!" Tristan Reynolds was the nose picker of La Push Elementary.

I stopped, turning to face her. "You never told me that." I crossed my arms over my chest.

Maria paused for a second. "I didn't? Oh, well now you know I guess." She imitated my position, crossing her own arms. "So now it's your turn to spill. Dish." I ran a hand through my hair, letting it fall in front of my face to hide the creeping blush.

I sighed. "Fine, I met Em-Embry Call." I spun around quickly and walked away. Maria laughed behind me.

"What's so bad about admitting that? At least he's good looking. Sure he's a little young for you but-" I cut her off, harshly.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you. You actually think that I, of all people, could ever stand a chance with a guy like Embry Call?" I laugh cynically. "I've got a better chance with Johnny Depp. I'll stick with my own kind thank you." I let my hair drape across my face again.

Maria only rolled her eyes. "Your own kind? And what kind would that be? You've never had a boyfriend before; you've never even been kissed!" She sighed and hugged me. "Just cut the melodramatics okay? We're gonna go cliff diving!" She glanced at me for confirmation.

"Yeah, I guess."

"We're gonna go to Londy's Diner and order strawberry banana milkshakes!"

"Yeah, sans the banana." I hated those things.

"We're gonna go shopping!"

"If we must."

"We're gonna dye our hair!"

"Let's hold off on that one."

"We're gonna get you a boyfriend! Yes!" Maria shouted, pumping her fist.

"Umm, no." My hair blew in the wind and I pulled it away from my eyes roughly.

"Why not, Tay? It'll be exciting! Summer romance...Just like in Grease!" Maria had an unhealthy obsession with John Travolta. "Just let me try! Please?" She whined, blond hair blowing in pleading eyes. I huffed and looked away. I guess she took that as confirmation of her crazy plan. "Great! We'll start by cutting your hair!"

That made me freeze. There was no way in hell Maria was touching my hair. I gently fingered the silky brown strands.

"No way in hell Maria, are you touching my hair."

God, I'm stupid. I can't refuse Maria anything, I swear.

"See, it looks great! And you can't hide behind your hair anymore either!" She beamed at me, teeth white against her copper skin.

I scowled in return, crossing my arms. "Maria, what's so special about that. I **liked** my hair the way it was." I glared at the wall next to Maria's head.

"Just be thankful that I at least gave you bangs. It's not even that different. I only took off a couple inches..."she trailed off, glancing down to the piles of hair lying on the bathroom floor.

"A couple inches!" I spluttered, "More like two feet!" And it was true. My waist length brown hair was no more, instead choosing to fall just below my chin. Thick bangs slashed across my forehead, brushing my eyebrows. My glare intensified.

"Oh come on my anti-social caterpillar! It's time to break out of your cocoon...or is it a chrysalis? Whatever, the point is it's time to turn into a butterfly. You're 19, act like it!" Maria tugged at her blond curls in frustration. "Besides, I thrive in this environment. Drool worthy make overs are what I specialize in!"

Dryly, I replied, "As much as I appreciate the cliché attempt at cringe worthy chick flick makeovers, I'd rather just stay myself." Maria crossed her arms over her chest.

"What, you won't even let me do your make up? Or help you buy clothes? Shoes? Not even a single pair of high heels?" I laughed and just shook my head.

"The hair was enough for one day, and I'm begrudging you that." I reached to twist a strand of hair, forgetting that it was inconveniently sitting on the bathroom floor. I don't think I'd ever get used to that.

"Whatever, I'll convince you yet my caterpillar." I looked at her strangely. "What? Something wrong with your new nickname?"

I snorted. "I'd prefer not to be compared to a fat larvae, thank you." Maria wrinkled her nose.

"What's a larvae, caterpillar?"

A/N: Thoughts? Flame it, praise it, just review!


End file.
